


Junjou Romantica High

by Rene_issance



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance, Smoking, Teen Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene_issance/pseuds/Rene_issance
Summary: Misaki and Shinobu are Freshmens, Nowaki is a Junior, Akihiko, Hiroki, Takahiro, Kyou, and Eri are Sophomores, Miyagi, Kaoru, Ryuuichiro, Haruhiko, and Risako are seniors. And this is mixed up with just a lot of stupid plots I had and some random stuff that happened in the show.





	1. Not a great day

One week had passed since the first day of school, and it was not looking well for Takahashi Misaki. He ended up being late to school because his older brother Takahiro hadn't woken him up this morning, and ended up leaving to school with his friend Usami Akihiko.

Which Misaki didn't like Akihiko. He thought that he was rude and Inconsiderate. He knew that Akihiko was indeed smart and was "a good writter" is what some were saying. He also knew that most of the girls liked him. What he also knew was that Akihiko was in love with Takahiro, HIS brother.

Misaki was finly at school. He was late as hell though. He really needed to get to class, but ended up running into his friend, Takatsuki Shinobu. (I'm making them besties cuz why not) 

"You're late." Shinobu stated.

"Indeed I am, thanks for telling me what I already know." Misaki said sarcastucally.

"What ever. Why are you late anyway?"

"My brother didn't wake me up this morning and I had to run to school. What are you doing in the hall?"

"Ah, I had my phone out in class so I got sent to the office for the whole rest of the class period."

Misaki looked at Shinobu. "Why did you have you're phone out in the first place?" Misaki asked.

"My sister sent me a text complaining about her boyfriend, Miyagi You, remember him right?" Shinobu asked.

"The one older kid you were head over heels about, yeah I remember you talking about him. Several times." Misaki replied.

"Yeah, well she said they broke up. So you know what that means?" Shinobu smiled a bit.

"You do know, it'll never happen." Misaki said.

"Oh it will happen. Its destiny." 

"That's what you say all the time. Well I need to get to class anyway. See you around." Misaki said.

"See you." 

Misaki entered the classroom to see that every student, including the teacher was looking at him.

He felt the blush and overwhelming feeling of embarrassment creep over him.

"Takahashi Jun! Why are you late?!" His teacher demanded.

"Eh... I slept in..." Misaki said quietly, looking down at his shoes.

Shinobu walked into the detention class room, to see that there was no teacher, but his crush was in there.

He felt his face start to heat up as he sat down, near Miyagi but not that close.

Miyagi looked up. He noticed Shinobu.

"Hey, you're Risako's little brother right?" He asked.

Shinobu blushed more from hearing Miyagi, talking to him.

"U-um, yes," Shinobu started, "I heard you and my sister broke up." He said.

"Heh yeah. I bet you're mad." Miyagi laughed a bit.

"No, I'm happy actually." He said.

Shinobu never really got to really talk or even meet Miyagi, because when he would come over with Shinobu's sister, they would just go to Risako's room.

Miyagi quirked an eyebrow at him. "Eh, and why is that?" He asked.

"Because, I love you."

Akihiko was head over heels for his best friend Takahiro, it seemed quite easy to get to him, but only one thing was standing in his way. Takahiro's younger brother, Misaki.

He had never told Takahiro that he didn't like his little brother. He never would, he wanted to keep what they had. So every single time they would hang out, he never invited Misaki.

It's not that he hated Misaki, like said before, he just didn't like him. He was always bringing Takahiro down. Akihiko would not tolerate that one bit.

He actually has an older brother himself, but they weren't like most brother, they both hated each other. And boy was Akihiko glad that he was almost old enough to move out, he would never have to deal with his brother, or anybody from his family again. 

Akihiko and Takahiro were in their first class, they had most classes together. Akihiko also had most of his classes with another friend of his, Kamijou Hiroki. He and Hiroki had been friends longer than he has been friends with Takahiro. 

Sometimes he would get the vibe that Hiroki had a crush on him. He would usually shake his head at those thoughts. They were childhood friends and nothing else.

Hiroki was in his first period class. He had it with his crush Akihiko. He knew a lot about Akihiko growing up, bythe also knew that Akihiko had a crush on his other friend, who he seems to hang out with more.

Hiroki wondered what this Takahiro had that he didn't. Well Takahiro was more nice and outgoing, but he was friends with Akihiko first. Shouldn't that mean sonething?

He didn't understand, but also didn't want to say anything either. He just likes to wonder if Akihiko liked him before. Akihiko had kissed him when they were both little boys. 

He never wanted to admit it then, but here he is now, his heart breaking every day, just seeing him look at Takahiro in a way he would want to be looked at just broke his heart even more. He did not like this feeling at all.

He looked at the two sending little side notes from every so often. What was worse was that he sat directly behind the two of them, so all that he would see is the two of them. 

He could only wish.

Isaka Ryuuichiro always wondered what his best friend Asahina Kaoru would be like if he smiled more often. He often wondered this when they were kids, he started to wonder more when he found out that he was in love with Kaoru. And of course, he denied it at first. (Just like every other man would)

He knew that Kaoru would never like him back because they are best friends, they're both boys, and Kaoru seemed to be getting annoyed with Ryuuichiro most of the time. Just imagine if they were dating.

Ryuuichiro was just looked to the side, right at Kaoru, it was first period, and this class was boring.

Kaoru seemed to notice this unwanted attention from his best friend. "Ryuuichiro, why are you looking at me. The lesson is on the board." He whispered.

"The lesson is boring, I'm looking at something way more interesting." Ryuuichiro whispered back in a bored tone.

Kaoru shook his head. "How am I even interesting to you? You already know a lot about me already." 

'Yeah, I totally know a lot about you, you baraley even express yourself. I never know what you're thinking or how you feel.' Ryuuichiro thought. He didnt answer, he looked back at the lesson in from of him.

If only he knew.


	2. It gets worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day goes on, it just gets worse.

"Its destiny." Shinobu said.

"Eh? Destiny you say? Look, I'm not interested in getting with my ex girlfriend's little brother." Miyagi said shaking his head.

"You can't run from destiny Miyagi." 

"All that destiny crap you speak of is not real and it will never happen." 

"I want you to fall in love with me."

"You can't just make someone fall in love with you!"

"It's possible."

"Ah, I get it now, you really are mad at me for breaking your sister's heart. So now you're messing with me."

"She was the one who cheated on you. Plus I said it already, I'm not mad. I am in love with you, Miyagi, now take responsibility and fall in love with me!" At this point Shinobu was screaming.

"Don't be too loud, the teacher is going to notice and you'll get in more trouble." Miyagi said.

"Get real Miyagi! You will fall in love with me! It's destiny!" 

The teacher stormed in. "Why are you screaming?!" The teacher demanded.

"Huh, sorry." Shinobu said looking down.

"You got yourself another day of detention." 

"I understand."

Shinobu looked away. How embarrassing.

After class had ended Misaki hurriedly got his stuff together and rushed to his next class not wanting to be late again.

As he was walking, Shinobu noticed him and started walking along side him. They did have the same class together anyway.

"How was detention?" Misaki asked.

"It was boring, I got it again tomorrow as well. Oh and Miyagi was there too." Shinobu said.

"You got detention again? You are so stupid. And you said Miyagi was there too? Did you say anything to him?" 

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"I told him I loved him, and I told him it was destiny, and I told him yo fall in love with me." 

"Child! Are you stupid, why would you say that?! Did he say anything back?"

"He denyed it."

"Well of course he did, you acted like a psychopath and told him to fall in love with you! Of course he's going to dent it!"

"Whatever, let's just go to class." 

That was that and they just walked in silence to their next class. Which unfortunately was Gym.

And unfortunately for Misaki, Akihiko was in that class as well. The good thing was, was that Akihiko's other friend who Misaki doesn't know the name of is in the same class. The only thing Misaki knows about him, is that he is very mean and scary.

Akihiko looked at Misaki, he hated how Takahiro always talked about him, all the time. There was nothing good about Misaki anyway.(cold) 

"Akihiko? Akihiko?" Akihiko?!" Hiroki called Akihiko's name and slapped his face. 

"What is it Hiroki?" Akihiko asked.

"Pay attention! And pull your shorts up already, you look like a pervert. What are you even staring at anyway?" Hiroki crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking." Akihiko said, pulling his shorts up.

"You need to start acting like an actual human being." Hiroki said.

"Hah!" 

"What are you laughing at idiot?!" 

"You make me laugh when you're trying to be tough."

Hiroki blushed. "Shut up Akihiko." 

Everybody was outside running laps, because that is what they had to do the whole period.

"Why do we have to do this?" Misaki whined.

"This is so unfair, the other class didnt have to do this." Shinobu added. 

"This is so stupid. All the older students are faster than us." Misaki complained.

"This pisses me off." 

The two were way behind. Mostly Shinobu wouldn't have a problem with running, he didnt want to be alone so he stayed behind his Misaki.

Akihiko and Hiroki were running in the middle. It was mostly the seniors that were in the front. 

"I hate running." Hiroki stated.

"You hate everything." Akihiko said.

"I don't hate you."

"Suuure."

"Idiot."

Kusama Nowaki was also in the same Gym class as his crush, Hiroki. He staed right behind Hiroki and Akihiko, but not to close, because that would just be weird. He was far enough behind them that he could see Hiroki.

He really wanted to talk to Hiroki. He just didn't know how to approach him or talk to him even. 

He noticed how stuck he was on Akihiko. Its not that he didnt like Akihiko. He thought Akihiko was a cool guy actually. But the only thing about it was that Hiroki liked Akihiko. How Akihiko didnt notice this, is only a mystery. Even the dumbest person alive could notice.

Nowaki had been thinking about how to talk to Hiroki. Then it came across his mind. He could ask Hiroki to tutor him. That was a great idea, he thought.

Although he didnt know when to ask but he did know that he was going to ask him soon.

Art class had always been easy for Haruhiko. He was a very good artist. One of the top artists in the school actually. 

He had talent but not much friends. He didn't need much friends anyway, but he really wanted to be more popular with people like his little brother. He didn't really like Akihiko that much, Akihiko didn't seem to like him either. 

His only friends were Ryuuichiro and Kaoru. Not really Kaoru. They still would talk to each other though.

Like right now, the three of them were all sitting together at one of the many tables in the art room.

They were just drawing something at random. Ryuuichiro wasn't even trying, but what would expect. Kaoru could not really care. Haruhiko was at least a little serious about this. Not like it really mattered. 

"How are you so good Haru-chan?" Ryuuichiro whined. 

Haruhiko shrugged.

"What are you even drawing any way, Ryuuichiro?" Kaoru asked looking over his friend's shoulder.

Ryuuichiro blushed and covered up the drawing.

"Those were two stick people kissing, who are they, do you have a crush?" Kaoru questioned.

"Ah, uh-um, d-don't look at that!" 

Kaoru stopped what he was doing and got back to drawing his picture.

"You two are acting like a married couple who are both hiding things from each other." Haruhiko pointed out.

The two of them stared at Haruhiko like he said something crazy.

"We are not!" Ryuuichiro complained.

"I never said you were, I said you were acting like it." Haruhiko simply replied.

There was tension growing between the three.

Ijuuin Kyou was in the same art class as the three of them.

He sat alone at a table. Surprisingly the other students left him alone. Most of the class were boys who didn't like him for taking all the girls. Or girls were too shy to talk to him.

The reason why he was getting so much attention is because he wrote some little comics for the School's newspaper. 

Thanks to that he was very popular. And what sucked is that it was the over the first week of school he got at least 20 love letters, some girls wrote more than one. 

What sucked even more than that is that some of the notes started out as "oh I love you by the way." To "I wanna bang you." Like who would want that kind of attention, especially from people you don't even know. It made him feel sickened and uncomfortable. 

Some girl in the same class came up to him with another love letter in her small hands. She handed it to him and she was blushing madly. He had seen this girl several times, and all those times she was giving him a love letter. 

He didnt want to be rude so he gradually took the letter and smiled at her. "Thank you." He said. The girl blushed and walked back to her seat.

After she left he frowned. He was getting tired of getting so many love letters, there was nothing good about him. And there wasn't anything this girls had that he was looking for. Yeah he had many choices of girls. Did he want any of them. No. He wanted something else. 

He hadn't much thought much about his sexuality but he did sometimes think about cute boys. He did see this cute boy with brown hair and green eyes every once and awhile. 

Finally gym was over all the boys were in the locker room. Akihiko was getting dressed really fast. 

"Whats the rush?" Hiroki asked.

"I dont want to be late for class." Akihiko replied.

"We have like 5 minutes." Hiroki said taking his clothes off slowly.

"My next class all the way on the other side of the bulding. Plus, don't change so slow like that, it looks like you're trying to seduce someone." 

"I-I am not!" Hiroki started to blush.

"Awe, is your crush in this class?" Akihiko smirked.

"N-no!"

"Lies."

Nowaki heard Hiroki's voice and the words 'seduce' and 'crush.' He looked in their direction to see Hiroki shirtless and in his shorts. Nowaki gaped his mouth at the sight. (Creepy much) His crush was shirtless! 

"Hah, looks like somebody likes you though, Hiroki." Akihiko smiled.

"Huh? Who? Where?" Hiroki asked looking around. 

"Oh nobody."

"Damn it Akihiko! If somebody likes me just tell my already!" 

Nowaki realized that Akihiko noticed him and looked away from the two of them. He was blushing. 'Hiroki is so cute.' He thought.

Misaki was all red. He was sweating and huffing and puffing for air.

Shinobu did not look like him. Maybe a little sweaty. 

"How are you not that tired?!" Misaki managed to breath out.

"How are you that tired? We were the only ones baraley even jogging. It was close to speed walking. So chill." Shinobu crossed his armed.

"Point made."

The two freshmens started to get dressed. 

"Still. How are you not that tired?" Misaki asked again.

"I had already said, we weren't even close to running." Shinobu replied putting his shirt on.

The two boys continued to get dressed. Once they were done they waited for the bell to ring.

"Do you think me and Miyagi will ever go out?" Shinobu asked.

"Honestly no." Misaki replied.

"Bet!" Shinobu looked at Misaki.

"Alright, how much you betting? I have 1000 yen!" Misaki challenged.

"1000 yen it is!"

"I bet you and Miyagi are not going to get together!"

"I bet we will!" 

The two shook hands.

The bell finly rang and they parted ways to their next classes.

~time skio brought to you by my laziness~

It was now lunch time. Akihiko, Hiroki, and Takahiro were sitting at a table together. Misaki would sit with them but Akihiko would just glare at him the whole time. So he didn't.

Takahiro was going on and on about Misaki.

Hiroki almost fell asleep, and Akihiko kept on looking at Takahiro all sweet and innocent. 

Nowaki walked over to the table and the three looked at him. He looked at Hiroki.

Hiroki looked back.

"Can you tutor me?" Nowaki asked.

"Why?" Hiroki asked.

Akihiko remembered this kid. He was the taht was gaping at Hiroki.

"You're smart." Nowaki replied.

"Why me? Why not anybody else?" He asked.

"Because I want yo to be you, Hiroki!"

"Dont call me Hiroki."

"S-sorry, Hiro-san."

"Sigh, if i tutor you will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but I'll be very strict with you."

"Yes!"

Nowaki smiled and left the three alone.

Akihiko kept on smiling. 

"What are you smiling at?!" Hiroki demanded.

"Oh nothing." Akihiko replied.

"Idiot."

Misaki and Shinobu were sitting at a table together. 

"Looks it Miyagi. And- my s-sister?!" Shinobu exclaimed. 

"Looks like they're back together. Hand over the cash." Misaki said holding his hand out.

"No, it can't be, she has another boyfriend. She told me. Maybe they're still friends." 

"Well I dont know, go ask."

"I will when Risako leaves." Shinobu looked down.

They waited a little while until Risako left. And Shinobu walked up to Miyagi.

"Eh... hey Shinobu." Miyagi said uncomfortably.

"Miyagi! Are you back with my sister?!" Shinobu demanded.

"Eh? No. Why are you asking?" Miyagi asked.

"I saw you talking to her!"

"We were just talking... wait, why are you acting up about it? We're not together."

"Just give it up Miyagi! It's destiny!" 

With that being said Shinobu left a dumbfounded Miyagi.

Shinobu walked back over to Misaki. "They're not back together." He said.

"Eh... you should probably start watching what you say. You sound crazy." Misaki said.

"Pfffft whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to rewrite this story 5 times. Everytime I leave the app, it deletes the whole thing. So I just kept on copying it.
> 
> Anyway. I think I'm so much like Haruhiko. I think he has autism tbh. Like the same form of autism I have. Which is aspergers syndrome, which apparently doesnt exist anymore so its level on autism. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the last chapter. I can promise you it gets so much better, I have some good ideas for future chapters.
> 
> Cya ❤


	3. Caught in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day is coming to an end, it starts to rain.

The day finally ended and everybody was on their ways back home. 

Risako and Shinobu were walking together. Shinobu didn't know if Risako knew about what he had said to Miyagi earlier today. 

"Have you heard anything today?" Shinobu asked out of nowhere.

"Huh? No. Why?" Risako asked looking at her younger brother.

"N-no reason really." So she hadn't heard anything. He was relieved.

There was silence between the two as they walked back home together.

"Do you know why You and I broke up?" Risako suddenly asked.

"Yeah. I heard from some seniors that you were cheating on him. Did you really do that?" Shinobu mentally glared at her.

"Yes it is. Do you know why I did it?" 

"No, why?"

"He never seemed to show much interest in me."

"Shut up! So what! He doesn't have to show interest in you! And that is no reason to cheat on anybody!" Shinobu spat.

He glared deeply at her.

Before she could say anything he started walking faster ahead of her. He was so pissed. Why would she do that? That wasn't even a reason to even cheat on somebody. She could've just easily broken up with him.

He was so pissed.

Misaki actually got to walk home with Takahiro today. Usually Akihiko would 'force' Takahiro to walk with him and leave Misaki all alone. 

"So I heard the freshmens had a test to take today. How did that go?" Takahiro asked.

"Oh um... I-I don't really wanna talk about that." Misaki said.

"Why? Did you get a bad grade? What did you get?"

"I got a D-." 

"No way! You know what, I think I can get Usagi to tutor you." Takahiro said getting his phone out.

"I dont think that would really be necessary." 

"Hey Usagi." It was too late.

Akihiko and Haruhiko were walking to an area where their father was going to pick them up at. 

It was silent but what would you expect if two brothers disliked each other.

Akihiko felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He reached for it, he saw that it was from Takahiro and immediately answered the call. "Hi, Takahiro. Yes. You want me to tutor Misaki? Sure I could do that." Akihiko sounded happy, but on the outside he looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"Yeah, okay, bye." He said and hung up, he put his phone back in his pocket. 

"What was that about?" Haruhiko asked.

"Like you care." Akihiko retorted.

"You're right I dont care. I just want to know why you look like you want to kill somebody right now."

"I have to tutor Takahiro's brother."

"You could've just said no."

"I would never refuse to do anything for Takahiro."

"You're so dumb sometimes. Come on let's go, we shouldn't keep father waiting that long." Haruhiko started walking again in silence.

"Doesn't Ryuuichiro walk this way?" Akihiko asked breaking the silence.

"Him and Kaoru are going a different way, kinda stupid, it looks like if might rain soon." Haruhiko replied.

"I see."

Ryuuichiro and Kaori were talking the long way back home. 

"I don't see why we could've just taken a shortcut. It looks like it's gonna rain." Ryuuichiro said looking up at the sky.

"Since when did you start caring about the rain?" Kaoru asked.

"Since I started getting wet. It runs my clothes." Ryuuichiro complained.

"Stop complaining, the rain is not going to kill you." 

"Y-you don't know that."

"You know you didn't have to wall this way with me if you didn't want to." Kaoru said looking at Ryuuichiro.

"Oh uh, I didn't want you to be alone." Ryuuichiro started to blush.

"You do know that I wouldn't care if I was alone or not."

"Hey, let me be a good friend, yeesh!"

"You are already a good enough friend, why would i need you to be better?"

"Because it's better to be better!"

"That doesn't even make any sense." 

"Yes it does! I want to be a better friend!"

"Bring your voice down, you're being too loud."

Ryuuichiro looked down. He sighed. "S-sorry." He said.

"It's okay, just don't try so hard." Kaoru said patting Ryuuichiro's head.

Some water started to sprinkle from the dark clouds above them. 

"Damn it! We better hurry before it gets bad." Ryuuichiro said.

Kaoru nodded and grabbed Ryuuichiro's hand in a tight hold and started running.

"Woah! Watch out, I dont want to fall!"

Hiroki was going to be tutoring Nowaki today. The two were on their way to Hiroki's house. 

"My mom said that she wasn't going to pick me up today. So I hope you like to walk far." Hiroki said.

"I'm fine with it." Nowaki said.

"I'm not, I hate walking, it hurts my legs." 

"If you get to tired I'll carry you."

That made Hiroki blush.

"D-don't say stuff like that! I don't even think you can carry me that far." Hiroki laughed.

"I really don't mind at all, Hiro-San. In fact I insist, once you get tired tell me please." Nowaki said smiling down at Hiroki.

"S-shut up. That won't happen." Hiroki was blushing even more now.

'What is this? Why is my face all hot?' Hiroki thought, covering his face.

It was pretty quiet through out most of the walk, then it started to rain.

"Damn it!" Hiroki said.

It started to pour now.

"Let's hurry the hell up!" 

"Hiro-san, do you not like the rain?" Nowaki asked as they started to walk faster.

"It's not that, I just don't feel like getting wet right now. Let's just hurry up. We're almost there." Hiroki said.

They made it to Hiroki's house, they tried their best to stay out if the rain. They succeeded for the most part, they were still a little wet though.

"Here." Hiroki said handing Nowaki a towel. "Let's go to my room. We can study there." 

"Yes." Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki saw him smile and blushed.

"Let's just go."

Hiroki walked to his room and Nowaki followed him.

Shinobu and Risako got home right before it started raining. Earlier Shinobu had ignored Risako all the way back home. He was still upset at her for cheating on Miyagi.

Shinobu was in his room looking out the window watching it rain.

He remembered what Miyagi had said. Saying that it would never happen. Then he also remembered the bet that he and Misaki made. 

He didn't want to think about it, but maybe everyone was right. What if he and Muyagi were never going to get together? Sure, Shinobu had good looks, a lot of the girl liked him. He was also popular too. 

He didn't seem to care much about those things because all he ever really thought about or ever wanted was Miyagi.

Anger swept over him at that moment, again he was mad at his sister. Was she stupid?! She cheated on him?! Who could ever cheat on Miyagi?! Shinobu kept on thinking about these things. 

Right then sadness got to him as he remembered earlier. He knew it was destiny, so why was he so sad about it? He didn't know.

He just kept on looking at the rain, and watching it fall against his window.

Now another feeling got to him, and let's just say it was something that he needed to be alone to do. He got up and locked the door. (Oooooooooh Child be thinking unpure things! Imma just skip this! Teehee)

Kaoru and Ryuuichiro were soaking wet once they got home. Just earlier when they were running they both fell into a puddle of water. Even worse, Ryuuichiro fell right on top of Kaoru! How embarrassing.

They walked inside and decided to change clothes, for they were getting the floors wet too. Ryuuichiro's mother was not going to be happy about this.

Yet there she was standing in front of the two very wet boys. 

"Where the hell were you two?!" She demanded.

"We took the long way and it started raining. I am very sorry Mrs. Isaka, it was my fault." Kaoru said bowing his head.

"Awe, it's alright. Both of you, dry off and change your clothes,. Don't do it again." 

"Yes ma'am." They both said leaving.

"Yikes, she seemed mad." Ryuuichiro said.

"It was my fault." Kaoru said looking down.

"No, it's not. Don't blame yourself child. I was the one who went with you, so we got in trouble together. More like scolded but you know."

Kaoru smiled at Ryuuichiro. That made him blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that ended nicely.
> 
> Anyway, I was thinking about adding a very uncannon ship. I dont know like maybe... *whispers* Aikawa and Kaoruko.  
What I didnt say anything.
> 
> No seriously what would you people think if I added that in there XD


	4. Egoist study time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki is helping Nowaki study

Nowaki's POV: 

I was so happy, I had gotten Hiro-san to 'tutor' me. I think Hiro-san is very cute. 

I can't stop looking at him, he's talking right now about the stuff I need to be studying for, the truth is, I already know all of this. Yeah I'd like to study, but I want to be able to see Hiro-san more often. 

"What are you staring at?" He asked me.

I guessed I spaced out listening to his wonderful voice. "Oh, uh. I have to look at you when you're talking, am I not mistaken?" I asked, still smiling.

He blushed in embarrassment. He looked cute doing so. "Oh- yes." He said as he began to talk again about the work we were doing.

I listened to him talk more and more. No matter what it was he was talking about I still got lost in his amazing voice. 

If I didn't have such self control I'd kiss him right now. I wouldn't want to ruin this, so I'll have to hold back for now, but when the time is right I will tell him.

While he was talking I put my hand on his head. He stopped immediately and looked at me. "W-what?" He asked.

"You're so cute Hiro-san." I said.

"Whaaaa?!?! I am not cute! Don't say such things as that!" Hiro-san apparently disagreed with me.

"How tall in centimeters are you anyway, you're huge?" He asked.

"I'm 186 centimeters." I replied.

He through a book at me. It didn't hurt much .

"You piss me off!" 

I couldn't help but smile. He was just too cute. I couldn't bear it.

Hiro-san looked at me and blushed. I gave him a smile. 

"You're just so cute." I said.

"Boys shouldn't call other boys cute you know." Hiro-san said.

"Why not? I am saying it now aren't I Hiro-san?"

"Well yes, I guess you are, but some boys don't like to be called 'cute'."

"Then what about adorable?" 

He through another book at me. "Dont say that either! It's embarrassing!" Hiro-san scolded me.

I still couldn't help but smile at his cute face. I couldn't control myself at this moment. I walked over to him...  
...  
...  
...  
And I...

"Nowaki what the hell are you doing?!" Hiro-san asked. 

I had my arms around his shoulder as I was hugging him. 

(HA you thought he was gonna kiss him! Not yet!)

"What does it feel like I'm doing Hiro-san, I'm hugging you." I said.

"I noticed. Can you please let go of me?"

"Oh yes, sorry Hiro-san." I said pulling away from him. I didn't want to let go of him. He was just too cute, I could hug him again if I wanted to. I just didn't want to make him mad.

About an hour had passed. We were about to wrap up. As much as I didnt want to leave, I had to.

"D-do you, want to stay the night?" Hiro-san asked.

"Ah, you really mean it?!" I beamed.

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have asked it you moron!"

I laughed a bit. "I'd love to Hiro-san!"

I looked at his face to see that he was blushing again.

It was late at night. Hiro-san had set up a futon for me. I watched while he slept. Of course it sounded creepy. But I just wanted to get a look at his face. 

He was just too cute. I really feel bad, he loved Usami-san I just know it. I see the way he looks at him. Like if Usami-san really means that much to him.

Of course it is none of my business and I should interfere in this. But I just can't help but notice that Hiro-san is sad.

I love him, I really do. I would love for him to know that as well. I'm just afraid.

I'm afraid of rejection.

I'm afraid I would make things worse for him.

I'm afraid... he'll never talk to me again.

I'm afraid he'll hate me.

Of course there would have to be a time where I need to tell him the truth. I can't keep my feelings bottled up forever. It's not that healthy.

Yet I'm still afraid.

Oh there I go, I'm over thinking this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know this is a short chapter. I was just bored and needed something to do. I will kill you all with boredom 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> There will be a great twist that will be happening sometime soon.
> 
> And it's going to be GREAT!!!
> 
> Cya❤


	5. A /N

Oof I am so sorry I haven't been updating, I haven't been in the best if moods. I feel a bit sick, and I have a lot if school work to do. So just so you know, I am not going to update for a bit. But i will make a really long chapter to make up for the time.

Cya


	6. You started it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko is helping Misaki study and sonething goes wrong. Then Haruhiko intrudes.
> 
> Miyagi is stuck with Shinobu in detention.

Misaki's POV:

It has been a week since Usagi-san had been tutoring me. Yes, I actually started calling him 'Usagi-san' that was originally something my brother calls him, but I somehow found myself calling him that.

All he's doing right now is scolding me. That's all he does, hs barely even helps me with the work. It's rather he's scolding me or yelling at his parents. Usually when his older brother is here they would fight even more.

His brother wasn't home right now though, he was 'out' for awhile.

"No, no no no no, no no. You're doing it so wrong." Usagi-san scolded me.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be getting the answers wrong if you'd help me out once and awhile." I retorted.

"Hey I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Takahiro." He said putting his hands up.

"Why do you force him into hanging out with you?"

"Did he say that?" Usagi-san put his face up to mine and scowled. I locked my eyes his his cold, fierce scowl.

"Erm... no he did not." I said trying not to stare directly into Usagi-san's eyes.

I looked away.

"I'm just saying, he doesnt belong to you. He has his own life you know." I shot harshly at him.

Yeah that should teach him.

"You should stop getting in the way of Takahiro's life. That's what you've been doing, right from the start huh?" His words were cold as ice and as painful as knives.

I felt tears trying to form in my eyes. I also felt my face heat up. I felt like crying right there.

I felt him looking at me. I didn't want to look at him right now. I just stared at my feet.

I could tell that Usagi-san's eyes were growing wide. He probably realized he just hurt me. I didn't want him to realize that I was hurt though.

"O-h-u-uh..." I heard him manage to say.

I felt the hot tears to fall down my reddened cheeks. I was crying right there. This is so embarrassing. I have told myself before to never show weakness to Usagi-san, but his words were painful and I just couldn't stop myself from crying.

He said that I was getting in my brother's way.

Was that really true?

I felt big heavy arms wrap around me. And I felt hot breath hit the back of my neck.

Was Usagi-san hugging me. It was either that or he was trying to kill me just now.

"I'm so sorry Misaki. I didn't mean it." He whispered.

I pushed him off of me. "Like hell you didn't mean it!" I raised my voice at him, I started sobbing.

"Misaki." He breathed.

"You asshole!"

"Misaki!" He moved closer to me. 

I felt his lips softly press against my own. Immediately I had stopped crying. I felt my body stop.

He pulled away and looked at me with a but of a smirk.

"You have stopped." He said.

I had my eyes wide while I stared at the floor.

I looked at him. "What the hell was that for?!" 

"It's a magic spell that helps someone stop crying." He said.

"You don't just going around kissing people!"

"You have stopped crying now have you?"

"Well yes, I guess you're right."

"Then stop complaining."

I looked at Usagi-san to see that he was smiling, I dont know what for, but he was smiling.

I guess he tried to make me forget what he said before. That won't work. He hurt my feelings, and I don't think I'll actually be able to forget what he has said to me.

I started to feel uncomfortable, I could feel his eyes on me. I guess he was waiting for me to say something.

"What are you looking at stupid Usagi san?" I asked, there was a bit of irritation in my voice.

"I'm waiting for you to start working so I can help you." He said.

'Help?!' Sure he was. He's such an ass.

About two hours later I was finally done with this stupid work. I think after Usagi san kissed me he started being nice, and actually started to help me. I started to understand the work now.

Haruhiko's POV:

I got home about like 20 minutes ago I heard noise coming from my brother Akihiko's room. It turns out that he had that Takahashi kid that he said he hated so much over. I guess he was serious about having to tutor him.

I snuck into the hall just to watch. It wasn't really like me to be in ither people's business, but I got a little curious.

They were just talking about literature. Nothing interesting really. I was still watching for some reason. I didn't know that my eyes were looking at that adorable brunette next to my brother.

I have never seen him so up close. He actually looked quite... adorable?

No, no, no, no! I shouldn't be thinking like this!

"Haruhiko?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I heard Akihiko demand.

I felt my face heat up as I realized I just got caught.

"I was just p-passing through, and I couldn't help but notice that you had company." I said sheepishly.

"Well don't do that!"

"Well jeez sorry! Maybe if you would stop being so loud!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Screw you Akihiko!" I shouted before running to my room. 

I heard Akihiko shout something inaudible. Then I could baraley make out my father shouting, "Shut the hell up! Both of you!"

I got to my room and gently shut the door. If I slammed it I would get in trouble. I honestly didnt really want that.

I was still confused about why I was feeling the way I did when I was looking at that Takahiashi boy. 

Miyagi's POV:

It has been a week since Shinobu "confessed" his love for me. I honestly wouldn't really say convinced, but more like he forced his love on me.

All throughout the week he has been uttering nonsense. It doesn't make any sense. There is nothing special about me. I'm really boring, and I was also with his sister.

Plus I'm not into guys, especially if they are the brother of my ex girlfriend.

I mean doesn't he even think about how weird it is? 

He is such a weird kid.

And it's not like I don't like him, it's more like he pisses me off. He's such an annoying little brat who just forces his feeling on someone and then forces them to take responsibility and fall in love with him. Like what the hell is his problem?!

And destiny, come on. Everyone knows that shit ain't real. It's just a bunch of coincidences. 

I was in detention, AGAIN. 

I tried to tell the teacher that she was wrong, and she said that I was being rude and sent me to detention.

Luckily there was no teacher in here yet. 

Just then the door opened. And there stood that blonde haired grey eyed BRAT!

SHIT!!! I JUST HAD TO BE ALONE IN A ROOM WITH HIM!!!

I saw him look at me for about a few seconds. I watched him out the corner of my eye.

He sat about two seats away from me. 

I had no idea what to do. There was so much uncomfortable tension in the room.

I wasn't looking at him but I could feel his cold eyes staring at me. I dont know if it scared me more or pissed me off more. All I know was that I was shaking for some reason and I was sweating too.

"S-so what are you here for?" I asked slowly bringing to look at him. I winced when i made eye contact with his cold marrow eyes. Why did he look so pissed off at me?! Like what the hell did I even do?!

"I saw that you had detention so I got myself in detention." He simply said, still looking like he was about to jump me.

"Why in the helm would you do something so stupid like that?!" I questioned.

"And why are you concerned exactly?"

Oh shit, he had me there.

"Eh, well, you just need to stop trying to get so close to me." I said.

"Just fall in love with me ready Miyagi." He said a bit to casually.

My eyes widened.

"I cant just fall in love with you, for one. For two, we are both guys." I said holding my face in my hand.

"Us both being guys mean nothing, it can still work, it works for a whole lot of couples." He said.

"Well, I dont like guys. Even if I did, it wouldn't be you who I like." 

Shinobu looked away from me.

Ha! That should get him to leave me alone.

But something didn't feel right. I sort of felt bed, almost guilty.

I shouldn't feel that way. I knew it was true, so why do I feel this way...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiyeee! Sorry it has been so long. I wasn't feeling so happy for awhile and I disnt really feel like doing anything. I'm sorry. But hey, imma still make this stuff.
> 
> Cya


	7. Announcement

Okay so, I am very sorry I hadn't been writting this story that much but I'm gonna rewrite it and make it so much better. Trust me its gonna be pretty good. 

I am planning it right now, so when I get a chapter in I'll post a link so you guys can read it. I am very happy with this story's success and stuff but it didn't have a good start. But the new version will be great!

Thank you! I love you guys so much!

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
